A method of increasing the capacity by forming a recording layer of an optical disc into multi-layers is known. However, if the recording/reproducing speed and the transfer rate are the same as in the prior art with respect to the disc with increased capacity, it takes more time to complete the recording by the amount of increased capacity. Thus, a method of irradiating different recording layers from two light sources and recording to increase the recording speed is known.